The Terrible Trailer Trio
The Terrible Trailer Trio is a HTFF and semi Halloween-themed episode. Starring roles *Raymond *Nutty *Random *Beddy Featuring roles *Bronzey *Tide Appearances *Tara the Android (guest appearance) *Ludwig *Shifty and Lifty *Luna (AF) *The Zebra *Froggy *Flirty (skeleton) *Slender Loris (painting only) Plot In Raymond's room, Raymond happily announces her new alliance with Random and Nutty. However, Ludwig is shown recording a new song loudly, causing the three to leave and find a better place. They try to go Random's treehouse, but the ladder Random uses to get up has been stolen by Shifty and Lifty. Last but not least, they go to Nutty's house. However, his house is shown to have been bug-infested from all the crumbs. With nowhere for their first meeting, they are left outside alone in the cold. While sitting alone in the cold, a new friend comes by, named Beddy. Beddy invites them over to his trailer. With no other place to go, they go inside the trailer, but notice how horrifying it is. What makes it even creepier is when Beddy introduces his "wife" Bronzey, the dead beaver. The three react in horror but realize that this is their only place to go, then they sigh. While Beddy is shown busy doing house work, Nutty is talking to Raymond and Random about how messed up that guy is. Random and Raymond agree. But since it's the only place to be, they attempt to have fun. Random points out how bed jumping is always fun, so she, Raymond and Nutty begin jumping on the bed, however once they start jumping they end up making Bronzey shatter into pieces. The three freak out as they are given no choice but to hide her pieces in the nearby lake. In the lake, Raymond discards the pieces and they nearly hide from a swimming Tide. Tide comes up ashore and points out what they did. Nutty then asks Tide if he can cover up as Bronzey for them. Tide is given no option but to do so. Later they come back inside and lie about how they had fun swimming. Beddy is delighted and he picks up Tide who has shapeshifted into Beddy. Bronzey then tells them that he is making gelatin for a snack. So, he and Tide (as Bronzey) go into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Beddy gets out a large mixing bowl and then even also kisses Bronzey!Tide. Tide turns back into his watery form, as he is too creeped out by this and turns into a puddle of water in the gelatin mixing bowl. Beddy then yells at the trio and wonders what happened. Random spills the beans about how they killed Bronzey, so Beddy snaps and tells them to wait in the living room. In the living room, a nearby voice is heard. It comes from Tara the Android who says the words "Please leave." and "Run, run, run.". Random is confused at this and tells her to speak either English, gibberish, Chinese or popsicle. Raymond then realizes that Tara's hand points to an open window, so the three go outside and notice a spot with a shovel near it. Random digs up the spot, and notices a box. Random then opens it and it's revealed that some gelatin is in the box. Nutty then eats it but then spits out goggles that look like Tide's, revealing that the gelatin was made out of Tide and was made by Beddy. Beddy then comes by and pulls out a shovel, which he uses to decapitate Raymond. Random and Nutty run away as Beddy chases them. In the living room, Tara is still singing and Nutty and Random are running away. Beddy also appears and tells Tara to cut the rope, so Tara cuts a nearby rope with her arm, lowering a sandbag that crushes Nutty. Random then decides to spit lemon juice at Tara, which makes her shortcircuit and explode. Random laughs as Beddy decides to get revenge on her by scratching off her skin with Tara's face. Then Beddy realizes his work there is done. He goes up to his bed, however, during the closing iris, the bed's springs pop out and impales Beddy. Moral Two's company, three's a crowd. Deaths *Bronzey shatters. *Tide either dies when he was turned into gelatin or eaten by Nutty. *Raymond's head is sliced off. *Nutty is crushed by a sandbag. *Tara the Android shortcircuits. *Random's skin is ripped off. (debatable) *Beddy is impaled by bed springs. Trivia *This episode has its own title card. *This is the debut of Beddy and Bronzey. *Luna (AF), Truffles and Froggy can be seen inside Beddy's house. *Slender Loris can be seen in a painting. *Flirty's skeleton appears near the trailer. *This is the first time Ludwig survives. Category:Season 79 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween